Do I only live for suffering? HUN version
by IamSoUnpredictable
Summary: Credence Barebone életének apró darabkái. A történet a film cselekménye előtt játszódik. A fejezetek nem feltétlenül függnek össze.
1. Hunger

1924, november

Credence szorosan markolta a mellkasáig felhúzott lábait, ahogy az ágyában feküdt. Késő éjszaka volt, és a házban szinte vágni lehetett a csendet. Az egyetlen hang, ami megtörte ezt az egyhangúságot, az a gyomra hangos korgása volt. A fiú erre még szorosabba fűzte a karjait, a combjait mélyen belevájva a hasába. Nem akarta hallani ezt a hangot, nem akart az éhségre gondolni. Korábban is volt már éhes, sőt az évek alatt hozzá is szokott ehhez az érzéshez, de ennyi idő még sohasem telt el az utolsó étkezése óta. Ötödik napja küldték fel a szobájába vacsora idején, és ilyenkor ő szó nélkül, sajgó tudattal indult a lépcső irányába. Aznap este szinte úgy érezte, nem is a talajon jár, lassan lebeg csak a föld felett. Meg-megbillenve szédelgett, a lépcsőkorlátba kapaszkodva igyekezett fellépdelni a fokokon. Édesanyja észre is vette a tétovaságát, és dühösen csattant fel.

\- Ne tégy úgy, mintha a halálodon lennél Credence, tudod, hogy nem tűröm a mártírkodást!

A fiú erre ijedten engedte el a korlátot, és egy nagy lélegzetet véve meggyorsította a lépteit. Tudta, hogy még így is szerencsés, hiszen az éhség még mindig jobb, mint a húsába tépő fájdalom, amelyet a mérges kígyóként lecsapó öv szokott okozni.

Ahogy az ágyában feküdt, próbált egyenletesen lélegezni, és nem elveszni a kínzó emlékek között, de ez mint máskor, most sem sikerült. Mi lehet a célja az életének? Talán azért létezik, hogy szenvedjen? Néha azt kívánta, bár ne is élne. Nem való úgyse semmire. Nem képes jól viselkedni, hiába tudja, hogy a hibáival nagy szomorúságot okoz az édesanyjának. Ha most meghalnék, nem hiányoznék senkinek…- gondolta. Talán Modesty ejtene érte pár könnycseppet, és talán Chastity is felsóhajtana a halála hírére, de hamar megfeledkeznének róla. Anya nem érezne semmit… Az egyetlen személy, akitől évekig várta a szeretetet, a törődést, közönyösen fordítana hátat a holttestének. Credence nem is hibáztatná érte. Hibás volt, akit még a folyamatos büntetések – _leckék_ – sem tudtak megjavítani. Gyűlölte magát. Gyűlölte, hogy még mindig remeg, és könnyek égetik a szemét, amikor édesanyja nevelni próbálja. Gyűlölte, hogy arra készteti őt, hogy folyamatosan büntetnie kelljen. Irigyen bámulta a gyerekeket az utcán, akik szüleik kezébe csimpaszkodva, imádattal néztek fel rájuk, és a szülők egy kedves mosollyal, egy simogatással válaszoltak nekik. Annyira akarta ő is ezt érezni, és ezt a választ kiváltani az édesanyjából. De az évek lassan megtanították arra, hogy velük ez sohasem fog megtörténni. Sőt, azt se gondolta, hogy valaha valakivel meg fog történni, hogy valaha valaki észreveszi, és úgy fordul felé, hogy szemében ott csillognak a törődés kimondatlan szavai.

Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok tartották ébren egész éjjel, így mikor a nap első sugarai besütöttek az apró ablakon, még fáradtabbnak, még elgyötörtebbnek érezte magát, mint az előző este. Lassan ült fel az ágyban, de még így is megszédült. Jéghideg kezeit az arcára szorítva próbálta leküzdeni a szeme elé kúszó fekete árnyékokat, majd egy mély lélegzetet véve felállt. Az előző napi ruhái egy székre voltak fektetve. Az egyetlen szett váltás ruhája még koszos volt, édesanyja takarékossági okokból csak heti egyszer engedélyezte a mosást. Óvatosan, kerülve a hirtelen mozdulatokat kezdett öltözködni, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy az ingét feszesen betűrje a nadrágjába, és a nyakkendője se legyen laza. Édesanyja szerette, ha minden jó szorosan állt rajta. Az övét hagyta utoljára, mely szinte ínycselkedve meredt rá a szék háttámlájáról. Remegő kézzel nyúlt feléje, majd egy határozott mozdulattal a csípője köré csatolta. Megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, amikor magán érezte a szorítását. Ha napközben nem volt rajta, az sohasem jelentett jót számára. Mire végzett az öltözködéssel, hallotta, hogy a házban megindult az élet. A falak vékonyak voltak, így áthallatszott a szomszéd szobából Chastity mozgása. Valószínűleg már ő is öltözködik - gondolta. Mire a nap felkúszik az égre, már mind lent szoktak lenni az étkezőben, hogy meghallgassák az aznapi teendőiket. A fiú hallotta, hogy édesanyja megnyitja a csapot a fürdőben. Mindig ő kezdte a sort, a gyerekek csak utána, sietve tudtak pár percet eltölteni a fürdőszobában. Édesanyjuk nem szerette, ha sokat kell lent várnia rájuk. Ahogy Mary Lou végzett, Credence kilépett a szobájából, hogy legalább a legalapvetőbb dolgokat el tudja végezni a mosdóban, mielőtt a lányok következnének. Ahogy elhaladt a lépcső felé igyekvő anyja mellett, a nő mindössze egy hideg pillantást pazarolt a fiúra. Credence kerülve a tekintetét, fejét leszegve lépett be a fürdőszobába. Ahogy belenézett a tükörbe, egy sápadt, kiálló csontozatú fiú meredt vissza rá. Gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét a tükörképéről, és nekiállt a dolgát végezni. Még épp, hogy csak elkezdte mosni a fogát, amikor Chastity bekopogott az ajtón.

\- Credence, sietnél kérlek? Még Modesty haját is meg kell csinálnom, mielőtt lemegyek a konyhába, és előtte szeretnék fürdeni. – A nővére hangja türelmetlenül csengett.

Credence nem értette, hogy miért nem tudja fürdés előtt megcsinálni Modesty kontyát, de mindenesetre nem ellenkezett. Gyorsan befejezte a fogmosást, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Amúgy is jobb szerintem, ha sietsz lefele, hátha anya megenyhül az irányodba, ha látja, hogy nagyon igyekszel. – tette hozzá a lány a testvérére pillantva.

Credence bólintott, és a lépcső felé vette az irányt. Nem nagyon bízott benne, hogy anyja jutalmazná a szorgalmát, de Chastitynek igaza volt, legalább meg kell próbálnia. Ahogy leért a földszintre, a reggelire készülő híg zabkása szaga csapta meg az orrát. Credence gyomra összerándult az éhségtől, de próbálta nem kimutatni. Lehajtott fejjel lépett be a konyhába, várva édesanyja utasításait. Amaz közönyösen pillantott fel, amikor meglátta.

\- Ne csak nézzél Credence, tedd magad hasznossá. – mondta hidegen.

\- Esetleg fejezzem be a kását? – kérdezte halkan, hirtelen nem tudva, hogy milyen egyéb feladatot végezhetne.

\- Hogyisne, amilyen mohó vagy, még nem bírnád ki, és beleennél az ételbe. Márpedig még nem érdemelted ki, hogy ehess. – válaszolta édesanyja egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.

Credencet szíven ütötték ezek a szavak. Nem is az zavarta, hogy nem kap ma sem enni – bár már most érezte, hogy alig áll a lábán -, hanem az, hogy édesanyja ennyire nem bízik benne. Sohasem volt mohó, soha sem evett volna bele az ételbe engedély nélkül. Persze ezt nem tette szóvá, csak lassan bólintott, és kihátrált a konyhából. Az étkezőben felkapott egy rongyot, és mechanikusan kezdte el törölgetni az asztalt.

\- Aú, Chastity ez túl szoros! – hallotta hirtelen Modesty hangját az emeletről, mire Chastity jóval halkabban válaszolt. Credencenek nagyon kellett fülelnie, hogy hallja, mit mond.

\- Sajnálom, de tudod, hogy ha anya meglátja, hogy túl laza a kontyod, sokkal de sokkal szorosabbra fogja húzni. – hallotta a lány fojtott hangját.

Modestyt mindketten próbálták megóvni, bár Credenceszel ellentétben Chastity sohasem vállalta magára a büntetéseit, de igyekezett úgy viselkedni, hogy segítsen a kislánynak elkerülnie őket. Modesty még csak egy éve élt velük, és nem értett meg minden szabályt. Nem tudta, hogy a neveletlenség milyen változatos formáiért kaphat büntetést.

\- Rendben, Chastity. Köszönöm. – mondta rövid hallgatás után a kislány. A hangja vékony volt, mintha a sírás határán állna.

\- Mosd meg az arcod, és gyere le. – hallotta ismét Chastityt, majd pár pillanattal később nővére alakja fel is tűnt a lépcső tetején.

Credence ismét a munkája felé fordult, és tovább sikálta a már amúgy is tiszta asztalt. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Chastity egy bíztató félmosolyt küld az irányába, de nem állt le vele beszélgetni, határozottan tartott a konyhába. A lány beállt az anyja mellé, aki őt nem küldte el, hanem készségesen átnyújtotta neki a fakanalat. Benne megbízott.

Credence a szagokból úgy ítélte meg, hogy hamarosan kész lesz a reggeli, így nekilátott megteríteni az asztalt. Akkurátusan vett elő három poharat, három kanalat, majd három tányért. Magának nem rakott ki semmit. Amikor végzett, csendben odaállt az asztallal szembeni falhoz.

Pár perccel később Chastity lekapcsolta a lángot, és anyjuk kíséretében odahozta a lábost az asztalhoz. Mire odaért, Modesty is csatlakozott hozzájuk az emeletről.

\- Üljetek le, gyerekek. – mondta Mary Lou, a lányok felé fordulva. Credencre rá sem pillantott.

\- Anya… – szólt halkan Modesty, mire Mary Lou meglepetten pillantott felé.

\- Igen, Modesty? – kérdezte.

\- Nem ülhetne le esetleg Credence is az asztalhoz? – nyögte ki a kislány, félve pillantva az anyjára.

Mary Lou rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét, majd hirtelen egy apró mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában. Credencenek rossz előérzete támadt, és próbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát.

\- Persze Modesty, ha ő is szeretné. – válaszolt végül Mary Lou, még mindig mosolyogva, és végre ránézett a fiára. Credence csak nagyon óvatosan mert feléje pillantani.

\- Credence? Szeretnél leülni az asztalhoz, és enni egy kis kását? – kérdezte az anyja, már-már kedvesen.

De Credencet nem tévesztette meg az édesanyja hangja. Tudta, hogy ez csak egy próbatétel, amelyet ha nem áll ki, sokkal rosszabbul fog járni. Bár az éhségtől és fáradtságtól nehezen állt a lábán, lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Köszönöm, nem. – mondta halkan.

Mary Lou még méregette egy ideig, majd egy sóhajjal fordult vissza a lánya felé.

\- Látod Modesty, nem szeretne leülni. Tudja, hogy megérdemli a büntetést. – mondta.

Modesty egy ijedt pillantást küldött a bátyja irányába, de nem szólt többet. Némán kanalazták az ételt, majd mikor befejezték, Credence az üres tányérokért mozdult, és összeszedte őket az asztalról. Némán vitte ki őket a konyhába. Mikorra visszatért, anyjuk már az asztal túloldalára felpakolt szórólapok mellett állt. A fiú csatlakozott a testvéreihez, akik a székeik mellett várták, hogy megtudják az aznapi feladataikat.

\- Chastity, te ma velem jössz. Elmegyünk a nyomdába egy újabb adag szórólapért, majd pedig találkozunk az új tiszteletessel. Nemrég költözött a városba, és illendően be kell neki mutatkoznunk. Mesélünk neki az ügyünkről, megpróbáljuk meggyőzni a veszélyről. Ha a miséken is hallgathatnának az emberek a boszorkányokról, sokkal gyorsabban sikerülne rávennünk a város polgárait, hogy álljanak az oldalunkra a harcban. – mondta eltökélten.

Credence magában imádkozott azért, hogy jól sikerüljön a találkozó. Tudta, hogy ha valami balul sül el, akkor rajtuk fogja az édesanyjuk levezetni a haragját.

\- Modesty, te elmehetsz délelőtt a többi gyerekkel. Vigyél magaddal egy adag szórólapot. Bízom benne, hogy ki tudod nekik osztani őket, és beszélsz az ügyünkről. Délre legyél itthon, addigra mi is megjövünk Chastityvel, és nekilátunk az ebédnek. – fordult Mary Lou most a fiatalabb lánya felé. Modesty némán bólintott.

\- Credence, téged nem merlek magammal vinni a tiszteleteshez. Félek, hogy nem tennél rá jó benyomást. - nézett végig undorral a fiún. – És mivel ebédelned sem kell, csak három órára gyere haza. Addig is, azokat fogod kiosztani. Maradéktalanul. - mutatott édesanyja egy hatalmas adag szórólap irányába.

Credence nyelt egyet. Legalább száz lap tornyosult az asztalon. Esélytelen volt, hogy mindet ki tudja osztani, hiába járja az utcákat órákon keresztül. És tudta mi jár azért, ha túl sokkal tér haza. Fejét leszegve lépett az asztalhoz, és a hóna alá nyalábolta a kiadványokat. Már biztosan tartania is nehéz volt egyszerre ennyit, nem tudta, hogy lesz képes a másik kezével még osztogatnia is őket, anélkül, hogy akár egy is a földre hullana. Édesanyja hidegen nézte, ahogy a lapokkal küzdött, majd egy legyintő mozdulattal útjára eresztette.

Credence kilépett az ajtón, és megint érezte, hogy megszédül, ahogy a csípős késő novemberi szél az arcába csapott. Ahogy eltávolodott a háztól, óvatosan levett egy röplapot a rakás tetejéről, és a mellette elhaladó emberek felé nyújtotta. Nem lepődött meg azon, hogy senki még csak felé sem fordult. Lassan, leszegett fejjel sétált az utcákon, s bár nem szerette a tömeget, próbált a zsúfoltabb utak felé menni, hátha ott nagyobb eséllyel tudja kiosztani a lapokat. Számítása szerint már legalább fél órája gyalogolt, amikor egy munkába siető férfi, anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna felé, némán kivett egyet a kezéből. Credence hálásan sóhajtott. Eggyel kevesebb. Tovább folytatta az útját. Teltek a percek, majd az órák, és bár pár szórólapot elvettek tőle, még mindig rengeteg volt a kezében. Egyre jobban szédült, egy pillanatra meg is kellett kapaszkodnia egy lámpaoszlopban. Próbált mélyeket lélegezni, és a fogát összeszorítva tovább gyalogolt. A fekete árnyékok egyre jobban a szeme elé kúsztak, az éhségtől és a fáradságtól lassan már azt sem látta, hogy merrefele tart. Épp egy úttesten vágott át, amikor hirtelen őrült iramban forogni kezdett vele a világ. A fekete árnyékok teljesen bekebelezték, és ő egy csattanással vágódott el a hideg talajon. Még egy pillanatig látta, hogy a kezéből kicsúszó lapokat felkapja a szél, és hallotta, hogy az autókból vadul dudálnak rá, majd minden elsötétült.


	2. Lashes

1924\. november, ugyanazon a napon

\- Hé, fiú! Rendben vagy?

Credence arra ébredt, hogy valaki vadul rázza a vállait, és erőteljes dohányszag csapta meg az orrát. Ahogy lassan magához tért, a fekete foltok még mindig a szeme előtt táncoltak, de annyit ki tudott venni, hogy egy szakállas, viseletes ruhájú férfi arca mered rá alig pár centi távolságból. Hirtelen nem tudta hol van, hogyan került ide, és ijedten megremegett a férfi szorítása alatt. Hosszan becsukta, majd újra kinyitotta a szemeit, remélve, hogy eltűnnek a látását akadályozó árnyékok.

\- Süket vagy, fiam? Azt kérdeztem, mi a neved? – markolták meg erősen a vállait a férfi ujjai.

Credence meg akart szólalni, de hirtelen nem jött ki hang a torkán, némán tátogott csak.

\- Én, én…- próbálta formálni a szavakat.

\- Álljon arrébb, nem hallja? Nem látja, hogy sokkban van? – hirtelen egy női hang szakította félbe.

\- Asszonyom, már ne is haragudjon, én csak segítek neki! – dörmögte ingerülten a férfi, de a szorítása enyhült Credence vállai körül.

\- Engedjen ide! – szólt ismét a nő, majd ahogy leguggolt Credence mellé, a fiú megpillantotta az arcát is. Középkorú asszony volt, a ruháját liszt borította, mintha egy pékségből érkezett volna. Ahogy ránézett Credence-re, a fiú megszeppenten pillantott le a földre. A nő odébb tessékelte a még mindig méltatlankodó férfit, majd visszafordult feléje.

\- Tudod mi történt, fiú? – kérdezte tőle gyengéden.

Credence csak némán megrázta a fejét. Még midig nem értette, hogyan került a hideg, macskaköves utcára. Megpróbált felkelni, de a foltok ismét a szeme elé gyűltek, a fejébe pedig éles fájdalom hasított.

\- Óvatosan, ne tegyél semmilyen hirtelen mozdulatot! Jól beüthetted a fejed, amikor elájultál – sóhajtott fel a nő a fejét rázva.

Kinyújtotta felé a kezét, mire Credence riadtan rezzent össze. Az asszony meleg keze a hóna alá csúszott, ő pedig mozdulatlanná dermedt.

\- Ne félj, csak segítek felkelni – mosolyodott el kedvesen, mire a fiú kissé lazított az addig görcsösen tartott tagjain, és a nő felé pillantott. Nem várt segítséget senkitől, és szokatlan volt számára ez a gondoskodó hangnem is. Ahogy érezte, hogy a nő erősen tartja, megpróbált a lábaira támaszkodni. Bár még mindig szédelgett, sikerült ülő helyzetbe tornáznia magát, majd lassan guggoló helyzetbe került. Ahogy a lábai elé pillantott, ijedten felnyögött. A földön megannyi szórólap feküdt, koszosan és ázottan az előző napi esőtől. Felemelte a tekintetét, és azzal szembesült, hogy körülötte az utat szint teljesen befedik a röplapjai. Az autók lassítás nélkül húztak el mellettük, kerekeikkel tovább gyűrve azokat. Kapkodó mozdulatokkal próbálta összeszedni a még nagyjából épen maradt példányokat körülötte. Az asszony kétkedve pillantott rá.

\- Hagyjad azokat, gyere be velem a boltomba, itt van az utca túloldalán – szólt aggódva.

Credence szinte meg sem hallotta, a gondolatai már a büntetése körül forogtak. Ha ezt anya megtudja… Akár hazudhatná azt is, hogy a többit kiosztotta. Nem, nem úgyis meg tudná előbb-utóbb, mindig mindenre rájön, és akkor még rosszabbul fog járni. Mindig, mindig az igazat kell mondania. Megrezzent, ahogy egy kéz érintését érezte a vállán.

-Nem, nem tudok. Ki kell ezeket osztanom, és, és aztán haza kell mennem… - nyögte ki végül elgyötörten.

\- Nem mehetsz tovább ilyen állapotban. Gyere, egy kicsit ülj le nálam – az asszony hangja határozottan csengett. Credence nem mert tovább ellenkezni, beleegyezően bólintott. Egy kis időre talán leülhet. Abból csak nem lesz nagy baj. Ahogy óvatosan felállt, próbált nem foglalkozni a lüktető fájdalommal a fejében, és követte a nőt az út túloldalára. Visszapillantott a háta mögött, és összeszorult a szíve, ahogy ismét meglátta a megtépázott szórólapokat.

Credence jól gondolta, a nő valóban egy pékségben dolgozott. Az ajtóban bevárta a fiút, majd beterelte a boltba, és leültette a bejárat melletti székre. Ahogy Credence beleszippantott a levegőbe, a gyomra hangosan kordult egyet. A nő összeráncolta a homlokát, majd a pulthoz fordult, és egy hatalmas pogácsát vett elő. Egy szalvétára rakta, majd Credence felé nyújtotta. A fiú nem merte elvenni, csak nagyokat nyelve szuggerálta a frissen illatozó péksüteményt.

\- Kapsz te otthon rendesen enni? – kérdezte a nő, még mindig összeráncolt homlokkal.

Credence nem válaszolt. Hogy is mondhatná el ennek az idegennek, hogy már hat napja nem evett semmit. Még a végén félreértené, és az édesanyját hibáztatná érte.

\- Nem vagy egy beszédes ember – mosolyodott el az asszony. – Akárhogy is, kérlek, ezt edd meg. Nem venné jól ki magát, ha pont az én boltomban ájulnál el újra – tette hozzá, és megrázta a fejét.

Credence lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és a pogácsa köré fonta az ujjait. Amaz még meleg volt, és ínycsiklandozóan nézett ki. Lassan, apró falatonként kezdte el enni, és érezte, hogy melegség árad szét az ő testében is. Mikor végzett sokkal jobban érezte magát. A nő rámosolygott.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte. – Szédülsz? Fáj valamid?

\- Már sokkal jobban vagyok. Köszönöm, asszonyom – válaszolta Credence. Nagyon szokatlan volt ez a gondoskodás számára, biztos volt benne, hogy szánalmat keltett az asszonyban, azért segít neki

\- Örülök – mondta az asszony továbbra is mosolyogva. – Tudod, nagyon megijedtem, amikor láttam, hogy majdnem elüt egy autó, amikor összeestél. Az én fiam is hasonló korú lehet, mint te, és nagyon szétszórtan szokott közlekedni, mindig aggódom, hogy baja esik – szorította össze a száját gondterhelten a nő. – De a lényeg, hogy most már jobban vagy – mosolyodott el újra. Credence bólintott, nem tudván, hogy mit is válaszoljon erre.

\- Thomas! – kiáltotta el magát hirtelen az asszony. Egy nagydarab, jókedvű fickó jelent meg mögötte. – Thomas, vigyázz kérlek a boltra, hazakísérem ezt a fiút – fordult a segédjéhez.

\- Áh, szóval te vagy, aki majdnem elütette magát az előbb! – vigyorodott el a férfi, Credencet bámulva. Credence lesütötte a szemét. – Majd ráhoztad a frászt Miss Bethre!

A nő – akit, mint kiderült Bethnek hívtak - mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Na, megijedtem, ez tény. Jut eszembe, be sem mutatkoztunk egymásnak. Elizabeth Wilson vagyok – nyújtotta a kezét Credence felé. A fiú épphogy hozzáérve, óvatosan megrázta.

\- Credence Barebone.

\- Gyere, Credence, haza viszlek – válaszolta Elizabeth.

\- Nem, nem kell asszonyom, köszönöm. Kérem, miattam nem kell fáradnia – mondta gyorsan Credence. Nem akart még több kellemetlenséget okozni ennek a kedves nőnek.

\- Hidd el, sokkal rosszabbul érezném magam, ha nem tudnám, hogy hazakerültél-e épségben – mondta Elizabeth ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Úgy tűnt Credence minden tiltakozása hamvába hull vele szemben, bár ehhez már hozzászokott. Megadóan bólintott.

Elizabeth odalépett hozzá, és felsegítette a székről. Bár már kevésbé szédült, a feje még mindig hasogatott. Ahogy az asszony kivezette a boltból, felé fordult.

\- Merrefelé laksz, Credence?

\- A Pike streeten, a Második Salem templomban – válaszolta a fiú halkan. – De igazán nem kell addig kísérnie, asszonyom.

\- Badarság, meg akarok róla győződni, hogy jól leszel. Különben is, az nincs olyan messze innen – zárta le a beszélgetést a nő.

Bár még nem nyerte vissza teljesen az egyensúlyérzékét, Elizabeth segítségével viszonylag összeszedetten tudott járni. Valóban nem telt bele sok időbe, és már a templom előtt álltak.

-Nagyon köszönök mindent, asszonyom – fordult a nő felé Credence. – A pogácsát pedig amint tudom, ki fogom fizetni – tette hozzá, bár nem tudta, honnan is szerezhetne pénzt.

\- Ne viccelj, ajándék volt – válaszolta Elizabeth mosolyogva.

Credence szája sarkában egy apró mosoly jelent meg. Egy ideig álltak a templom előtt, de a nő nem tágított mellőle. Credence kérdőn pillantott rá.

\- Nem fogok elmenni, Credence. Addig nem, amíg meg nem győződőm róla, hogy rendben leszel – válaszolt a pillantásra Elizabeth, majd bekopogott az ajtón. A fiú szemei ijedten tágultak ki. Nem tudta mi fog történni, ha az édesanyja meglátja, hogy egy idegennel jött haza.

Pár pillanattal később kitárult az ajtó, és Chastity arca jelent meg a bejáratban. Elizabeth rá is olyan melegen mosolygott, mint előtte Credence-re.

\- Szia! Anyukád itthon van? Beszélhetnék vele? – kérdezte a lánytól. Chastity meglepetten nézte az asszonyt, majd Credencre, és a kezében lévő gyűrött röplapokra pillantott. Credence ijedten nézett vissza rá.

\- Igen, itthon van. Jöjjön be, kérem – válaszolta végül Chastity illedelmesen, és félre állt az útból.

Elizabeth határozottan masírozott be az ajtón, Credence pedig a földet fixírozva követte. A hangokat hallva Mary Lou kilépett a konyhából. Nem számított vendégre, így igen meglepetten pillantott Elizabethre. Amikor meglátta a mögötte reszkető Credence-t, idegesen horkantott fel.

\- Üdvözlöm! Mit csinált már megint a fiam? Kellemetlenséget okozott magának? – nézett az asszonyra.

\- Nem, dehogy, Credence nem csinált semmi rosszat. És nagyon illedelmes fiúnak tűnik – ráncolta össze a homlokát Elizabeth. – Hazakísértem, miután elájult az utcán.

Mary Lou szeme erre villámokat szórt Credence irányába. A fiú még lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, és egy ijedt nyöszörgés hagyta el a száját. De Elizabeth még nem végzett.

\- Nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy mennyire sovány. Szinte kiállnak a csontjai! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az éhségtől ájult el. Nem akarta megmondani, hogy mikor evett utoljára, de úgy vélem több napja nem kaphatott semmit! És maga pedig ilyen állapotban dolgoztatja! Milyen édesanya maga? Egyáltalán nem aggódik a gyermekéért? – csattant fel dühödten.

\- Kérem, asszonyom fékezze magát – erőltetett nyugalmat magára Mary Lou. – Credence maga választotta a böjtölést. Így szeretne közelebb kerülni Istenhez. Úgy vélem, kissé túlvállalta magát. Biztosíthatom róla, hogy most rá fogom venni, hogy egyen – mondta, mélyen Elizabeth szemébe nézve.

\- Igaz ez, Credence? – fordult felé az asszony. – Valóban önszántadból böjtöltél? – kérdezte aggódva.

Credence igyekezett minél gyorsabban bólintani, és imádkozott azért, hogy az asszony menjen el. Talán még nem késő, talán akkor nem kap a szokásosnál keményebb büntetést. Elizabeth nem úgy tűnt, mintha teljesen hinne nekik, de bólintott.

\- Rendben. Akkor, én megyek is – mondta, még egyszer Credence-re pillantva, majd megfordult, és kisétált a házból. Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, Credence tudta, hogy most mindenért meg fog fizetni.

Mary Lou közelebb lépett hozzá, és tetőtől talpig végigmérte a reszkető fiát.

\- Szóval éhes vagy? – kérdezte hidegen. – Ne félj, most teszek róla, hogy egyél. Gyere utánam – mondta, és elindult a ház vége felé.

Credence nem tudta, mire számítson. Valóban enni fog most kapni? Vagy csak egy verést kap? Esetleg bezárja valahová? Erre a gondolatra megremegett. Gyűlölte a szűk, sötét helyeket, és amikor néhanapján az édesanyja bezárta a pincébe, kettesben maradt a démonjaival.

Édesanyja azonban nem a pince felé tartott, hanem a konyhába, ahol az ebédjük forrt éppen egy nagy lábosban. Ahogy Credence követte, a csodálkozástól kitágult szemekkel bámult a lábosra. Egy pillanatra felcsillant benne a remény, hogy csodával határos módon kapni fog a levesből. Édesanyja becsukta mögötte az ajtót, majd egy székre mutatott. Credence gyorsan leült rá, és a még mindig a kezében szorongatott szórólapokat a mellette levő asztalra helyezte.

\- Credence – fordult felé az édesanyja. Credence megremegett a hangsúlytól, ahogy kiejtette a nevét. – A falánkság bűn, és ezt te is jól tudod. Mégis enni akartál, amikor tudtad, hogy nem szabad – Mary Lou hangja hideg, és vészjósló volt. A fiú próbálta magát minél kisebbre összehúzni a széken.

\- Én, én nem, anya, kérlek... – rázta meg a fejét. Érezte, hogy könnyek kezdik el égetni a szemét.

\- Ne hazudj nekem! – Mary Lou már nem tudta türtőztetni magát. – De most valóra válik a vágyad, mert enni fogsz – szólt, és egy, a pulton fekvő kenyérszeletért nyúlt. Egy pillanat leforgása alatt Credence felé mozdult, és a hajánál megragadva hátra szorította a fiú fejét. Credence ajkai a meglepettségtől szétnyíltak, anyja pedig beletömte a szájába a szeletet. Ahogy az érdes héjú kenyér a torkára csúszott, fuldokolni kezdett. Édesanyja közönyösen pillantott le rá, majd elengedte Credence haját, és befogta a fiú orrát. A másik kezével tovább nyomta a kenyeret a torkán. Ahogy az édesanyja elzárta előle a maradék levegőjét is, Credence felhördült. A kenyér kaparta a szájpadlását, egyszerre érezte azt, hogy megfullad, és hogy mindjárt odahány a padlóra. Forró könnycseppek csorogtak le az arcán. Mary Lou mostanra már az egész szeletet betömte a torkáig, és befogta a száját, hogy ne köphesse ki.

\- Egyél! – szólt rá.

Credence próbálta megrágni a kenyeret, de a levegőhiánytól csak hörögni tudott. Már azt hitte, édesanyja hagyja megfulladni, amikor érezte, hogy a kenyérszelet belseje kezd feloldódni a nyálától, és így már rá bírt harapni. Egyre inkább fogyott a levegője, de kényszerítette magát a rágásra. Mikor végre a nagyját le tudta nyelni, az édesanyja hirtelen elengedte. Credence feje előre bicsaklott. Zihálva próbálta megrágni a kenyér maradékát, és nem mert felnézni. Magán érezte édesanyja égető tekintetét. A könnyek továbbra is csorogtak a szeméből.

\- Remélem jól laktál – mondta a nő, és Credence hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – Most pedig nézzük, hány szórólapot sikerült kiosztanod – fordult az asztalra rakott röplapok felé. Credence, még mindig levegő után kapkodva, lassan felemelte a tekintetét, és némán nézte, ahogy édesanyja a lapokat számlálja.

\- Ez mindössze tizennyolc. Ennél sokkal többet kaptál reggel. Mit csináltál a többivel? – édesanyja szája egy keskeny vonallá szűkült.

\- Én el-el... – dadogta. Szinte már érezte a kezeire lecsapó öv okozta fájdalmat.

\- Beszélj rendesen, ha kérdezlek – csattant fel az édesanyja.

\- Elvesztettem őket. Kiestek a kezemből – nyögte ki végül Credence.

\- Elvesztetted? – édesanyja hangja ismét jegesen csengett. – Elvesztetted? – ismételte meg. Szóval elpazarolod a pénzemet? Etetlek, öltöztetlek, tetőt adok a fejed fölé, és így hálálod meg? Hogy eldobod a keservesen megkeresett pénzemből nyomtatott kiadványokat? – Mary Lou hangja megremegett a dühtől.

Credence nem válaszolt, de tudta, mi a dolga. A kezei mechanikusan indultak az öve felé. Remegő ujjakkal csatolta ki a nehéz bőrövet, és édesanyja kinyújtott tenyerébe helyezte.

\- Vedd le – mutatott a fiú felsőruházata felé.

\- Mi? – Credence hangja megbicsaklott. Édesanyja nem gyakran ütötte meg a hátát. A fájdalma általában a kezeire összpontosult. Mary Lou nem ismételte meg a kérést. Credence némán vette le a kabátját, majd a mellényét, és végül az ingét. A ruhákat maga mellé helyezte az asztalra.

\- Hajolj rá – mondta jegesen Mary Lou.

Credence most már egy szólt sem szólt, engedelmesen előre dőlt a székben, és kinyújtott karokkal ráhajolt az asztalra. Az első csapás meglepetésként érte, és felnyögött a fájdalomtól. Nem látta édesanyja kezét, az arcát az asztalra szorította. Az első ütést hamarosan továbbiak követték. Az öv fémcsatja belemart a hátába, és kitépte a húsát. Credence összeszorította a fogait, és igyekezett, hogy egy szó se hagyja el az ajkait. Édesanyja nem bírta a könyörgést. A könnyeinek azonban nem tudott parancsolni. A fájdalmat már szinte elviselhetetlennek érezte. Az édesanyja szándéka láthatólag az volt, hogy deréktól felfele ne maradjon ép bőrfelület a fia hátán. Credence már nem nyögött, némán hagyta, hogy a könnyek lecsorogjanak az arcán. A konyhában nem lehetett mást hallani, csak az öv csapódásait a hátán. Érezte, hogy a vére melegen folyik végig rajta. Hosszú percekkel, – amelyeket ő óráknak érzékelt – később Mary Lou abbahagyta az verést, és az övet Credence mellé helyezte az asztalra.

\- Takaríts fel, majd menj a szobádba – hallotta az édesanyja hangját. – És ha még egyszer panaszkodni mersz valakinek, vagy hazahozol egy ilyen némbert, nem leszek ennyire könyörületes – tette hozzá, majd kisétált a konyhából.

Credence egy ideig nem mozdult. Úgy érezte, az övcsat a gerincéig hatolt, és lemarta a húst a hátáról. A fájdalom olyan mértékű volt, hogy attól félt, újra el fog ájulni. A feje még mindig lüktetett, de az a fájdalom eltörpült a hátában érzetthez képest. Lassan felemelete a fejét, és óvatos mozdulatokkal megpróbált felülni. Zihálva vette a levegőt, ahogy az égető érzés szétterjedt a testében. A vére szanaszét fröccsent, vörös virágokat festve a padlóra. Tudta, hogy édesanyja nemsokára visszatér a konyhában készülő leveshez, így nem sok ideje volt feltakarítani. Megpróbált tudomást sem venni a fájdalomról, ahogy felállt. Botladozva a mosogatóhoz lépett, majd egy benedvesített ronggyal visszatért az asztalhoz. Összeszorított fogakkal guggolt le, hogy feltörölje a vérét. Minden mozdulat iszonyat fájdalommal járt, mégis próbált gyorsan végezni. Mikor nagyrészt sikerült feltörölnie a padlót, kimosta a rongyot, majd a ruháiért nyúlt. Ahogy felhúzta az ingét, az anyag végig dörzsölte a sebeit, mire hangosan felnyögött a fájdalomtól. A többi ruháját a kezében fogva, kilépett a konyhából. Az ebédlőben megpillantotta Chastityt, aki az asztalnál ült, és az egyik szoknyáját foltozta. Mary Lou-t és Modestyt nem látta sehol. A testvére felkapta a fejét, ahogy meghallotta a lépteit.

\- Credence… - szólította meg. Credence megrázta a fejét, és könnyeit lenyelve a lépcső irányába fordult. A nővére hangja szánalomtól csengett, és ezt nem akarta hallani. Nem törődve a fájdalommal, felindult az emeletre, és belépett a szobájába. Leült az ágyára, majd ahogy az arcát egy párnába szorította, kitört belőle a zokogás.


End file.
